Mega-Man Star Force X Battle Network X ZXA: Rise of the 'Bass'
by TheRustedMegaBuster
Summary: Many years have passed and Geo & his friends have grown and fought against many evils, but as enemies from the past and alternate universes get thrown into the mix, the line that separate good and evil is blurred as Geo and his friends have to walk across it to stop their most dangerous foe to date.


Chapter One: In Medias Res

Deep within the reaches of the obsolete cyberspace, Geo Stelar, the Mega-Man, stands face to face with a boy, who has been both friend and foe. A boy who has saved his life, and stood with him against the many evils of the world, but now stands against him, as the root of a new breed of virus that threatens to destroy the entire universe.

"Jason-" Geo tried to call out Jason's name but was cut off by an energy blast from his opponents scepter.

"Don't call me Jason, Geo. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Jason lowered his scepter and approached Geo. Geo pointed his arm cannon at Jason and began charging his beam, but stopped when Jason put away his weapons. "You know that won't do any good Geo, I'm impervious to that pea-shooter you call a Mega-Buster, but if you must, go ahead; I dare you."

Geo knew he was right, but in defiance, charged up his Mega-Buster and fired it right at Jason's heart. However, just as Jason had said, Geo's Mega-Buster had no effect. Jason smiled and turned his back on Geo, opting instead to go sit on his throne.

"I knew you'd still try, even if you knew you'd fail you still had to try. It's just in our nature I suppose, being heroes and all."

"Jason…"

"Geo I am not Jason anymore, I am the Templar, and you and I are enemies."

"Then why don't you get up and face us!" Omega-Xis yelled.

"Because there is no honor in striking down an unarmed opponent, and with your Mega-Buster the way that it is, you're as good as defenseless."

"So...are we just going to stand here and think hateful thoughts at each other or something?" Omega-Xis said from inside Geo's Mega-Buster, sounding just as confused as Geo, even when he was younger, all of his earlier opponents didn't waste any time in trying to waste him, so why was Jason- why was the Templar just sitting there, doing nothing?

"I wanted to talk to you Geo, after all as 'brothers' I owe you that much." The Templar's armor disappeared, leaving behind only Jason, still in his high school uniform.

"Templar, tell me what's going on, why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I have no choice, Geo. I'm doing this because the world, didn't give me any other choice." The Templar leaned back into his throne and pulled up a display from his hunter-VG. It was a video feed from an old satellite, one that Amaken had de-commissioned a long time ago.

"For years, I've tried to warn everyone about the dangers about to befall the world. Time after time I showed people the signs, but it isn't until now that they start to take notice, the only problem is that now, it's too late."

Just as the Templar said that, a strange looking meteor passed through the feed at an alarming high speed

"There are many other alternate universes to ours, and just like ours, their worlds suffer from constant conflict, but unlike ours, there are no alter-egos, no men or woman behind the evils that ravage their lands, only lights, and clockwork; unlike ours, the machines run their world, and the only thing that stands between them and the few humans that remain, and other machines that feel its their place to defend humankind."

"Jason, what was that meteor that passed by…?"

"That, Geo, was a capsule. A capsule that contains the strongest and deadliest 'mavericks' from one of those alternate universes, and they have their sights set on us."

"So why aren't we out there going buck wild on them!?" Omega-Xis leaped out of Geo's Mega-Buster and lunged at the Templar, only to be knocked back by a barrier battle card, brought forth by Geo.

"Omega-Xis, calm down, something tells me that's not the whole story...is it, Jason?"

"You're right Geo, it isn't. These 'Mavericks' are merely computers, infected with a very special kind of virus. The idea is that we needed to find a way to stop that Virus, and if we didn't do that, we needed a contingency plan that would shut the Mavericks down."

"Well then let's get to work Jason!"

"Geo, the key word was 'needed', it's too late now, there's no time to create an Anti-Virus."

"Then what, it's game over, just like that!?"

"No, Omega-Xis, it's not over. I found a way to shut the Mavericks down, but it's not pretty."

"...what is it?"

"Here in the nega-space, I found an old virus that would do the trick, and so I repaired it, copied it, and prepared it so it could counteract the 'Maverick' Invasion, that virus' name is 'Bass'."

"The one you unleashed on the city!?"

"Like I said, it wasn't pretty, the only way to ensure that the virus would get to the Mavericks was to infect the entire EM wave network with it. So now the very air the people breath is filled with 'Bass' and the moment the Mavericks land, they'll be toast, problem is, the moment the Mavericks land the bulk of the 'Bass' will activate and because of the Virus' design, there was no way for me to install a fail safe, and this thing can infect EVERYTHING."

"So even I'm in danger of being infected?"

"Yes, even you Omega-Xis, but lucky for us, you already are, so is everyone else."

"What?" Geo asked, inspecting his suit all over, as if expecting to find something wrong with it.

"Remember the first time I attacked you and your friends, Geo? The day of Arcadia's fall?"

"How could I forget, I still have the scars."

"I infected all of you with a tiny bit of 'Bass', just enough so that it would bond with your coding and render you immune, think of it as a type of vaccine, the problem is, that you and your friend are now the only ones who can destroy the 'Bass'."

"...What about you?"

"I had to bond myself with the original 'Bass' in order to save it, so I can't be infected, but...the hive mind of the 'Bass' is a copy of myself, I would only match, blow for blow, and that's why I need you and your friends to help."

"Then come on. let's go tell the others."

"Geo, wait."

"What is it?"

"When everything is all said and done, I will always be the source of this Virus, so even if you destroy the hive mind, this won't be over until I'm dead and buried...don't think our battle will never come, because this is far from over, this is merely...the beginning."

"...let's get moving Jason, we don't have much time and we have a lot to tell the others at WAXA.

and with that the three of them 'jacked out' of cyberspace, allies once again.

At least...for now.


End file.
